


all栎系列之失效

by zhanmiao



Category: UNINE, all栎, 影视同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmiao/pseuds/zhanmiao
Relationships: ABO - Relationship, 炳栎
Kudos: 3





	all栎系列之失效

all栎系列第四篇之失效  
炳栎ABO 1v1  
文/展喵

【撰于2019年5月2日】

“别再吃药了...”徐炳超靠坐在床头，看着自己的omega强撑着身体，站在桌前吃避孕药，心里百般滋味涌出。  
体内的精液随着动作从后穴顺着大腿淌下，管栎的眼神瞬间恍惚了一下：“那你就别进生殖腔成结啊！”  
“可是...”  
“不能！”  
坐着的那人倏地站了起来，走过去从后面抱住他。眼前的人很瘦，却有着薄薄一层肌肉，因为长期练舞，全身柔软而有韧劲。就这样抱着，沾满了自己信息素的味道...  
“管栎...别离我太远...”徐炳超的气息喷在管栎后颈的腺体上，惹来管栎抑制不住地颤栗，潮红重新泛上了这具身体。  
“炳...超...嗯...”后穴又开始渴望起来，脑袋呈现模糊的空白感，一切都归于这该死的Omega性别。  
“你的发情期还没过...”徐炳超将自己的性器贴着后穴，因为精液的润滑，微微一顶就进到了深处。  
“嗯啊～”整个人都靠在身后的怀里，里面湿糯得粘着侵入者。  
徐炳超一手扶着管栎的腰，一手掰过他的头，将那微张的唇含在嘴里，唇舌的交换，下体的冲撞，都让管栎软了身，醉了心，沉沦在被发情支配的欲海中。  
双腿不自觉地为自己的Alpha打开，渴望被狠狠贯穿，渴望被精液浇灌，渴望被操倒高潮迭起...这种渴望让他害怕，让他不知所措。  
一条腿被抬起来，转了过来，臀部被托起，面对面抱起来，大开的洞穴因为全身重量的压下，将那人的性器吞得更深，生殖器口微微张开。  
“啊...好酸...”管栎那张天使般地容颜染上了性欲的雾，双手搂着徐炳超的脖子，把脸深埋在那人肩膀上，“啊啊啊啊...进...进来...”  
哭腔浓重，吟色撩人，徐炳超的下体肿胀地扩大了一圈，龟头顶在生殖道口缓慢而又毋庸置疑地向内冲击，一下比一下多进一点，一次甚于一次的深入。  
肩膀传来的呻吟声早就乱了章法，泪水打湿了肩头，就这样厮磨了十分多钟，管栎软到全身蜷缩在徐炳超怀里。  
“够了...唔唔...啊...别...”  
“叫老公...”  
“...，啊！”管栎的沉默换来更猛更刺激的顶弄！  
“叫老公...宝贝...”  
“啊啊啊啊啊...老...老公...”  
“乖...老婆快看镜子...”徐炳超侧过身，让管栎从侧面看梳妆镜中的样子。  
镜子里，管栎整个人被挂在徐炳超身上，青紫的大物被小穴吞吐着，管栎怔怔地看着自己被操倒意乱情迷的表情，布满了泪痕，淫靡的姿态...一时竟忘了呻吟。  
徐炳超看着那人呆呆的样子，微微一笑，托着管栎的身体慢慢放到床上，将两条修长的腿开到最大，甩动着腰部激烈地晃动起来。  
管栎的腰部情不自禁地抬起，背部拱出了一个漂亮的弧度，镜子里看向那张硬朗地帅脸，深邃的眼眸直逼眼底，好像漩涡一样把人深深吸进去。  
“呜...”一条手臂盖在眼上，“不要...太深了...出去点...”声音沙哑哽咽，一听就是受不了了的样子。  
徐炳超的大手捏着管栎细腰，不容逃脱的加重了力道，一顶一个深，把生殖道操得又酥又痛。  
管栎的手臂滑到身旁，紧紧揪着身下的床单，眼睛望着天花板上的吊灯，一晃一晃地泛晕，咬着唇紧绷起身体，生殖腔用力用力地咬着那巨物，整个通道喷出好多的液体，徐炳超又感受到那种泡在温水里的滋味，又紧致又温暖。  
只是结过一次的性器没那么容易射了，哪怕身下的人挣扎着到达了顶峰，整个身体极致收拢的快感让人想爆发，但...还不够！  
“停...不要了...不...不要了...”  
管栎开始摇头，在高潮中保持这种频率的顶弄，就算天赋异禀的Omega都要受不了了！  
“够了！啊啊啊啊...”眼底泛白得厉害，高潮保持了很久，久到射出来的东西从乳白色变成了透明，然后淌啊淌...浸湿了身上未脱下的上衣...  
但他的Alpha还没成结！管栎想推开徐炳超，实在是脱力得厉害：“啊！！徐炳超！停...不...唔...”  
整个人都在抽搐，整个内壁和生殖腔都在使劲收缩。  
好痛...  
又痛又爽...  
每一下都摩擦到宫口，酥麻得脚趾头都勾不起得抖，太久了...会死的...  
不知是感到了危险还是实在太难受了，管栎抖着腰想要翻身挣脱开禁锢。  
徐炳超干脆将人一翻，一百八十度打了个圈，将管栎背了过去，从后面大力地干他。  
“啊！”管栎大叫，后面被转了一圈更狠得顶进了宫口。  
徐炳超将他的手往后一扯，用力将人拉起来，对着后颈咬了下去！  
同时，体内的性器开始涨大，结堵满来整个生殖腔，卡在宫口处疯狂地射精，精液直接冲进了子宫里，热烫地身下人失声巨颤。  
管栎恍如在云端，强烈的alpha信息素包裹着他，每次加深标记，都会迷失一次自我，好像只为了这个Alpha而生，从头到尾都沾满了这个人的气息。  
射了一分多钟，徐炳超才松开管栎，失去支撑力的身体倒在床上没有了动静，显然是晕过去了。  
看着浑身布满自己痕迹的管栎，徐炳超抽出软下来的性器，跪在一旁，静静地看着那张绝美的容颜，脸上还挂着泪水，眼角和嘴唇都被折磨得殷红，合上的眸，还有因为抽搐微颤的睫毛。  
徐炳超俯下身在那湿了发际的额头，落下一吻，无关情欲显得异常神圣。  
我该拿什么将你绑在身边？  
...  
半夜管栎扶着鼻子坐起来的动作惊动了徐炳超。  
“怎么了？”  
“别开灯——”管栎哑着嗓子喊道，匆匆下床，脚一落地就软得要跪下去。  
“管栎！”徐炳超紧张地开了灯，看到管栎扶着床，一手捂着鼻子，指缝间流出红色的液体。徐炳超慌张地把人搂住抱上床，抽了几张纸给他堵住鼻子，帮着捏住鼻翼说道，“怎么流鼻血了？”  
“有点难受，想吐。”身体软得很，身上的热度碰上微凉的肉体格外舒服，管栎情不自禁地往徐炳超怀里蹭了蹭。  
摸了摸额头：“你发烧了，得去医院。”  
“等等！”鼻血可能顺着鼻腔道流了一些到嘴里，原本就很敏感的胃顿时翻江倒海，“唔！”  
徐炳超立刻把人抱到卫生间，刚放下，管栎就对着马桶狂吐起来，原本还红红的小脸刹那惨白。  
吐了好久，胃酸都要翻出来了，晚上吃的全吐了个干净。  
“去医院吧。”将外套披在管栎身上，用湿毛巾细细地为他擦拭嘴角。  
“不用——”声音略微有些虚弱，管栎捏着徐炳超的手摇摇头，“睡一会就好了，明天下午还有训练。”  
“你疯了？你这样还要练舞？”  
“好不容易出道，我不能拖大家后腿，下午我走了你也早点回团里，你们应该也有不少通告。”  
两人从《青春有你》的舞台相识相知相爱，因为名次的差距各自成团出道，管栎在出道夜落下帷幕的那一刻突然提前发情，抑制剂无效，迫于无奈徐炳超标记了他。从那天起，两人开始了远距离AO恋，虽然Omega离自己的Alpha太远太久总不是好事，但管栎不想放弃来之不易的梦想。  
“管栎……”  
“没事，扶我去床上，我想喝水。”  
喝了点水管栎又睡下了，徐炳超侧身躺在一旁看着他，睡意全无。  
好像又瘦了，伸手摸了摸那张精致的脸，热度很高啊，睡梦中的人毫无意识地发出舒服的呢喃声，像一只可爱的兔子，敏感又脆弱，总是假装得很坚强，哭起来眼角就会红透，特别迷人。  
可能是发烧的缘故，空气中沉寂下来的佩兰味隐隐地浓郁起来，很好闻，是这个Omega特有的信息素气味。  
徐炳超还记得，第一次不被抑制剂掩盖后嗅到的这股幽香让自己失神了好久，不只是自己，当时很多Alpha都若有若无地释放了自己的信息素，直到那个纤瘦娇小的身影，披着外衣匆匆离开了练习室。在那之后他的目光总是会不由自主地追随这个身影，只是意想不到，这个像天使一般爱笑的人，也会喜欢他。  
徐炳超在节目里犯傻的时候特别多，管栎总是会露出甜甜的笑容，有时候眼眉弯得很，眼神也会露出几分宠爱，似有似无地两股信息素总会交融在一起。再后来，《迷宫》重组了，成为了一个队的队员。撕开两人的外表，了解得更多，交融的味道也就更纠缠，以至于，当出道夜抑制剂无效提前发情后的管栎，睁着欲火难耐的大眼，像一把钩子一样地看向徐炳超，那个浑身散发着香浓咖啡的Alpha完全失控，徐炳超一把抱起管栎，避开了所有的人，沉沦在无人知晓的角落里。  
想起那一夜互相索取的样子，徐炳超的手慢慢抚下，触碰到了管栎的后颈，和自己的信息素在这里缠绵过无数次，就像现在，熟悉的味道缠绕在自己身上，也让管栎全身心的感到舒服，微热的手臂不自觉地缠了上去，徐炳超干脆将人搂在怀里，让他舒舒服服地趴在自己身上。  
搂着搂着，徐炳超就感觉不对，管栎的信息素刺激着自己不断释放，整个房间都充斥着味道，这时怀里的人开始贴着他小幅度的扭动起来，口中的喘息也越来越重。  
“管栎……栎栎……”  
“炳……唔……我想要……”被欲望润湿的大眼缓缓睁开，随着这声喃喃，热气喷在徐炳超的胸口。  
徐炳超被熏得不行，下体暴涨，手抓着管栎的手臂将他推开：“栎栎，你在发烧，清醒点。”  
“不要……不要推开我……”语气中尽显委屈。  
不知是欲火冲顶还是发烧烧得糊涂，管栎性子比平时软了不少，整个人都粘得很。  
怎么办啊……  
徐炳超慢慢散发着信息素包裹着他，托着他的头低头将唇吻住，细细温柔地舔舐。管栎的口腔很热，里面的舌头像蛇一样伸出来，勾住了他。轻咬着那不安分的舌尖，惹来更急切的扭动。  
管栎觉得好热，整个人都要烧起来了，后面好湿好难受，这种感觉就像失了抑制剂的发情期，可是昨晚不是才刚结束吗？  
但这都由不得他想，遵循本能地一条腿跨上徐炳超的腰，直接坐了起来，臀部直接贴着那大东西来回蹭，眼神迷离，浑身热腾腾冒着香气，色气地让人把持不住。  
徐炳超自然也没有忍耐，这种情况最好就是疏解欲望。  
“啊...那里...对...啊啊啊...就那里...好舒服...啊...”兴许是糊涂了，纵容了，管栎像换了一个人，摒弃了平时的羞涩和隐忍，迎合着徐炳超的动作扭动着腰肢，舒服的时候就喊出来，吟声也比平日大了很多。  
而徐炳超一直在忍耐，里面太热了，热化了他的性器，想要把他融到骨髓里一般，爽得只想成结。  
交合的两具身体不断地变换着各种角度，满屋都是管栎高昂的叫声，被颠得有些累了，管栎趴在徐炳超身上，口里还混乱喊着爽，软糯的声音太可爱了。  
徐炳超捏着那两片手感极好的臀肉，加速颠顶着。  
“啊啊啊啊...不要...要烂了...呜呜呜...”稍微用力一点就会开始求饶...又乖又可爱，仿佛假装坚强的外表被彻底撕破，变成了那个脆弱又甜萌的孩子。  
“老婆喜不喜欢？”  
“喜欢...好...喜欢..啊...”  
搂着腰一翻身，变换了位子，徐炳超的性器转了个弯，开始向着生殖腔冲刺。  
“啊啊啊...进来了...啊啊啊啊啊啊，好疼...好爽...嗯啊...”  
很顺利地就进去了，里面太湿了，全是水，兴许还有之前留在里面的精液，而且太热，就像在一锅热水里搅拌。  
“我想射了...”徐炳超声音暗哑，忍到了极致。  
“射...唔啊...射进来...”  
太爽了，两个人都有些迷失，好像全世界都失去了声音，只有彼此的肉体相拥相交。  
徐炳超有一瞬间的恍惚，突然脱口而出：“管栎...怀上我的孩子吧！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊...”体内的结开始变大，同样滚烫的精液射到子宫里，撞在那些爽得不能再爽地敏感处，管栎浑身巨颤，抖得口水都从嘴角流出，眼角又红了，水一样的眼神湿哒哒地望着身上的人。  
他也失神了...那一瞬间，真的想为这个人，生孩子。  
高潮过后两个人都显出了疲态，抱住彼此相拥而眠。  
只是...  
...  
两个月后，管栎从医院黑着脸出来，这阵子身体太反常了，难以下咽，经常反胃，倒头便睡，体力不济，不时地感到恐慌害怕精神不稳...  
Omega典型的怀孕症状就像手中的纸，狠狠地抽在他的脸上。  
为什么啊！明明吃了药！  
医生仔细盘问之后，原因是因为药物副作用引起的呕吐把药效直接吐了，而且又刺了发情，身体已经达到最佳受孕状态...  
管栎整个人都懵懵的。  
没想到，徐炳超的话一语成谶。  
该如何是好？  
而徐炳超听到这消息后兴奋地变回了那个傻大个。推了所有的个人通告，守在了管栎身边。  
Omega是不能随便打胎的，更何况依照管栎的脾性是不可能伤害小生命的。  
最后妥协的时候，徐炳超正式当着所有朋友的面，向管栎求了婚。  
他们要面对的或许还有很多的挫折和坎坷，但那又如何，拥有了彼此，还有那肚子里的爱的结晶，没有什么是克服不了的。  
就像队员知道这件事后，没有一个人表示惊讶，同时还送上了准备已久的祝福礼。

【end】  
ps：匆匆写了一个好结局，因为本人很懒，只想肾虚不想动脑写剧情


End file.
